


Mi camino Shinobi

by ShannaEchizen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaEchizen/pseuds/ShannaEchizen
Summary: Después de unos sucesos que marcaron su vida hasta lo más profundo de su ser , Natsuki se verá obligada a decidir ,si avanzar o quedarse en el pasado ,lástima que algunos sucesos la obligaran a tomar decisiones que se Vera a tomar sin su consentimiento o claridad de pensamiento¿ Podrá Natsuki aceptar su pasado ? O este volverá para molestarla de nuevo





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1  
Vivir en el pasado limita tu futuro 

Cuando el Sandaime la había llamado a su oficina ,ella sinceramente se sintió muy curiosa .

Ella no había cometido ningún error en ninguna misión que había hecho desde aquella tragedia .

Cumplía la misión perfectamente y sin ninguna baja a él equipo que le habían asignado.

Familia ,lealtad y honor era su lema desde aquel fatidico día y ella lo seguía al pie de la letra.

Cuando llegó a ver su jiji lo que le dijo la había sorprendido .  
Lo último que ella sinceramente había esperado era la misión que le habían asignado.

Ella.... asistente y profesora de fuinjutsu en la academia.

¿Que? ,su jiji se había vuelto senil,la edad le estaba afectando. 

Si bien la idea le había agradado hace unos años ( ya que no quería que su legado como una Uzumaki se quedará en el olvido), ahora la idea no le entusiasmaba tanto .  
Ni en los más locos sueños ella había imaginado semejante barbaridad salir de la boca del Sandaime ,su jiji como ella le había apodado cariñosamente,pero que no decía cuando estaba en su modo ninja.

Su antiguo yo ,habría protestado un poco .  
Antes sus personalidad era un poco revoltosa pero se sabia comportar cuando la situación lo ameritaba ......bueno......antes .

Ahora era más serena y fría. 

Si bien había aceptado la misión , eso no significaba que no estuviera molesta interiormente ,pero poniendo su mejor cara de póquer (una sonrisa tranquila)había aceptado la misión con asentimiento de la cabeza y un  
"Como usted lo ordené Sandaime sama " e inclinó la cabeza perdiéndose la mirada de tristeza enviada por el Sandaime hacia ella, se retiró de la salón.

Cuando salió de la oficina se fue directamente a su departamento y cerró la puerta suspirando pesadamente.

Mañana sería un día largo se dijo a ella misma .

..............................

La mañana siguiente no se hizo esperar , y el sol ascendió al cielo sin reparo alguno ,la luz iluminó la ventana de una cierta pelirroja que se encontraba en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente o eso hubiera sido correcto si cierta persona no estaría sudando profusamente con su respiración agitada , lágrimas descendencian por su rostro enmascarado. 

De un salto la chica se levantó de su cama ,abriendo su ojos de un hermoso color amatista de golpe

Agarrándose el pecho y limpiándose con la otra mano la frente sudorosa murmuró cosas incoherentes al aire.

Otra vez este sueño penso agitada la chica pero se tranquilizó rápidamente, después de todo no era la primera vez que se había levantada con lágrimas en los ojos y su respiración agitada .....no después de ese día. 

Manera de empezar el dia pensó amargamente la pelirroja.

Cambiándose de ropa junto a su chaleco que la identificaba como una chunin y poniéndose su Hita iate en su cintura, desayuno y partió rumbo a la academia .

Al salir de su casa y a medida que iba avanzando en su camino , los aldeanos murmuraban a su alrededor , sus murmullos nada bajos que hasta donde ella estaba se podían escuchar .

Hablen más fuerte que aquí no se escucha pensó sarcásticamente. 

Pero al verla pasar a su lado , la saludaban con respeto.

Una mirada agria cruzó su rostro pero rápidamente se fue y puso su sonrisa (su máscara) y devolvió el saludo .

Y pensar que antes estos mismos aldeano la miraban mal y hablaban mal de ella hace solo unos 3 años 

Rápidamente retomó su camino y llegó a la academia , los recuerdos de su tiempo en este lugar la inundaron de golpe y ella quizo salir corriendo de la academia .

Ella quería estar en cualquier lugar excepto en este .

Tantos recuerdos , tanto felicez como tristes .

Pero una voz en su interior la detuvo en seco de huir de ese lugar.

Cobarde susurro una voz en su cabeza que ella felizmente hubiese ignorado ,pero esta vez no lo hizo porque tenia razón. 

Sacudiendo su cabeza avanzo y camino por los pasillos hasta que acercándose a ella , un niño de 7 años de pelo castaño claro de ojos verdes caminaba en dirección hacia la de ella para subir al segundo piso.

La vista de aquel niño le trajo recuerdos dolorosos de otra persona y la dejó quieta en seco .  
El niño pasó por al lado suyo y ella , levantó la mano para alcanzarlo y hablarle, pero la palabras murieron en su boca .

Otra vez no había podido hablarle pensó amargamente .

Agacho la mirada y apretó sus puños y en el momento justo aquella voz volvió a susurrar en su mente .

Cobarde susurro la voz en su mente de nuevo .

Hoy su cumpleaños pensó para si misma 

Viendo al niño detenerse visiblemente, ella rápidamente dejo una caja de regalo en vuelta de manera elegante de su sello de muñequera y realizó un sunshin rapido a uno de los árboles de afuera más cercanos justo cuando el niño se dio la vuelta hacia su figura .

Habrá sido mi imaginación o escuche hablar a alguien ahi dijo en voz alta el niño mirando atentamente a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que había una caja en el piso.  
¿ De quién será esto ?  
Pensó hasta que vio la etiqueta que decía para Rintarou y más abajo decía feliz cumpleaños en grande .

Sonriendo felizmente lo tomó en sus manos

Otra vez ¿ eh ?, me pregunto ¿ Quien los enviará ? Viendo un hermoso sello en forma de un chibi lobo en la nota,un sonido llamó su atención pero cuando volteo a ver ,no había nada ,suspirando siguió su camino

Afuera , en los árboles Natsuki estaba viéndolo de lejos.

Otra vez huí de el, se regañó en su mente la pelirroja pero sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa de Rintarou .

Espero que te guste ,es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti sino tu hermana me matará cuando llegue mi momento pensó un poco sombríamente en la última parte ,agarrando una cámara de kami sabe donde (ñe mentira ,lo saco del sello en su bolsillo )tomo una foto ,sin darse cuenta que el niño la había escuchado y había volteado pero al parecer no la vio ,pero si sabia que estaba ahí (no la vio porque se habia colado atrás de árbol).  
Poniendo la foto en un álbum que decía Rintarou junto a varias fotos de sus logros cerró el album y una vez que Rintarou se fue realizó de nuevo un sunshin de regreso adentro y camino hacia donde estaba el aula 307.

El día definitivamente había empezado mal para ella, pero hubo buenas cosas despues de todo.

Al llegar tocó la puerta y escucho un adelante desde adentro y entro al salon de clases.  
La clase estalló en murmullos sobre quien podría ser ella y cosas así.  
El profesor era un chunin de cabello y ojos marron con una cicatriz en la nariz en forma de cruz ( Iruka).

Es un placer conocerte Umino sensei ,yo soy Uzumaki Natsuki y seré su asistente y sensei temporal de fuinjutsu .

Iruka parpadeo ante lo que había dicho , y era cierto que le habían informado sobre la nueva asistente temporal que le iban a dar ( después de que su ex amigo Mizuki había sido encarcelado por traición a la hoja al intentar robar el pergamino prohibido de la torre Hokage , el ex chunin había intentando robarlo hace no más de una semana pero fue rápidamente aprendido por los ambus que custodiaban la torre esa misma noche y ahora se encontraba sin asistente), el Hokage le había dicho que ya había encontrado un reemplazo ayer por la tarde pero no le habia dicho quién iba a ser , pero viéndola ahora........

Ese cabello rojo y ojos violetas .

La jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune 

Tendría que ser estupido para no saberlo , aquel pelo rojo era un letrero luminoso bastante fragante para cualquiera .  
No es que el se queje o algo así, ( ya que la ayuda era bien recibida de parte de el) pero sin embargo el recordaba aquella noche hacia tantos años.

Bueno más exactos .

10 años .

No era la niña de la misma edad de sus estudiantes ( a lo que ahora iba a enseñar junto a él) , no debería ella ser su alumna y estar en la misma clase y estar ahora sentada en uno de los escritorios del salón junto a los demás, en vez de estar parada con el chaleco chunin que la identificaba como su igual .

¿ qué le había pasado al Sandaime?  
No estaban en guerra para promociones tempranos entonces.......

¿Porque? 

Pero el fue intempurripo por una tos que sonaba algo incómoda , parpadeando una cuantas veces , se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza .

Lo siento Uzumaki San ,mi nombre es Umino Iruka , espero poder llevarnos bien y le extendió la mano en señal de saludo. 

Natsuki tomo su mano y asintió con la cabeza algo incómoda por su mirada .

No es nada Umino san ,llámame Natsuki ,Uzumaki san me hace sentir vieja dijo algo nerviosa rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo en el gesto

Riendo Iruka por el comentario, volo el pensamiento que tuvo de Natsuki al principio y decidió juzgarla por su cuenta , la niña no era tan mala después de todo .

Entonces llámame Iruka ¿ Te parece ?  
Dijo sonriendo dulcemente a la niña pelirroja .  
Natsuki asintió e Iruka volteo para ver a su clase y rápidamente los calmo con su clásico jutsu de cabeza que hizo callar a todos de una vez .

Muy bien clase , ella es Uzumaki Natsuki y será la asistente temporal y por las tardes para los interesados en el arte fuinjutsu ella impartirá clases termino Iruka haciendo un gesto para que ella se presente.

Natsuki entendió el mensaje y avanzó adelante ,con una sonrisa suave en sus labios .

Uzumaki Natsuki ,como dijo Iruka san hace un rato seré su maestra temporal junto a él y maestra de focas solo para los interesados en el arte y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber por ahora dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios. 

La clase estalló en gritos ,pero Iruka fue rápido y los silencio rápidamente. 

Silencio grito con el jutsu de la cabeza grande logrando así su cometido .  
Una pregunta a la vez dijo el chunin.

Kiba levantó la mano rápidamente. 

Iruka sensei ,no es posible que ella sea nuestra sensei , ella parece de nuestra edad ,además no es posible que una cabeza de tomate logre hacer chunin antes que un alfa como yo grito/dijo el Inuzuka, su orgullo lastimado ,mientras que un pelinegro solo la miraba con vista de halcón. 

Pronto el silencio se hizo presente en el salón pero fue roto por una voz amenazante que aunque halla sido dicho en voz baja aún así fue escuchado por todos .

¿¡cómo me dijiste?! Dattebane susurro peligrosamente la pelirroja con los ojos azul que pasaron de azules suaves a casi dos cubos de hielo estrechados , el ceño fruncido y el pelo parado hacia arriba en nueve mechones de cabellos ,atrás de ellas aparecían dos personas con expresiones algo parecidas , una mujer de cabello rojo tenía los pelos en nueve mechones de pelos , los ojos blancos ,los puños apretados y una vena que parecía querer reventar en su frente ,el otro era un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules pero lo que más destacaba de él era su mirada , sus ojos eran de color azul intenso que parecían dos bloques de hielo ,estaban estrechados y su ceño estaba fruncido .  
Una mirada mortal que podría acobardar al fuerte de los hombres con solo una de sus mirada.  
Frotándose los ojos la clase parpadeó ante la vista de lo que parecía ser su cuarto Hokage junto a una muy enojada pelirroja a su lado ,pero al parecer solo había sido su imaginación, ellos querían que fuera así ,sino estarían muertos.

Nunca molestar a la nueva sensei pensaron todos al unísono ,si hasta Iruka pensó lo mismo 

Todo en ella gritaba peligro y tendrían que ser ciego o un idiota para no darte cuenta del peligro que tenías delante y gracias a Kami , el Inuzuka se dio cuenta y se detuvo.  
Natsuki por su parte se quedó viendo fijamente en el asientos y otros en particular .  
La imagen de sus compañeros de equipo y ella misma en esos lugares se hizo presentes ,parpadeando en shock la imagen desapareció. 

¿ Que fue eso ?

Una mirada de tristeza y anhelo se hizo presente en su rostro pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció ,tosiendo Iruka llamó la atención de la clase y empezaron con las materias del día, ninguno de los dos chunin se dio cuenta pero estaban siendo observados por la bola de cristal del Sandaime que estaba acompañado de unos enmascarados (Inu ,Dragón,Neko y Tora).  
Cuando el Sandaime vio lo que había pasado al principio cuando Natsuki había ingresado a la academia, no pudo evitar suspirar por su acciones ,pero luego ese suspiro se transformó en una sonrisa al ver que Natsuki no trataba de negar la existencia del pequeño e incluso le daba regalos en sus cumpleaños, esa era una buena señal de progreso en su auto proclamada nieta ,era una lastima que todavía no pudiera acercársele para darle personalmente los regalos pero era mejor que todo vaya a su debido tiempo .  
Los anbu miraron esto con atención, pero uno en particular se sintió tocado ( inu ), haciéndole pensar en su situación.  
Luego vino la presentación con Iruka donde la sonrisa se mantuvo,Iruka siempre fue una buena persona y ver como trató a su nieta sin ambición en sus ojos lo calmó profundamente, le hizo pensar que después de todo la Aldea no estaba tan perdida después todo y que todavía podía salvarse de su propia ambición, pero luego vio la cara enojada de Natsuki despues de que aquel chico Inuzuka impulsivo le dijera tomate ,al principio le pareció algo divertido pero después de ver la mirada que tenia Natsuki ,su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplaza por una de temor y no pudo evitar concordar con el pensamiento colectivo 

Nunca hacer enojar a Natsuki por nada del mundo y aunque no quieran admitirlo los ambus también estaban algo asustados de Natsuki ,sobre todo el anbu con la mascara de perro que no puede evitar pensar en otro pelirroja de carácter explosivo, lo que agregó más sal a la herida .

....................................

Cuando la hora termino ,ella con una sonrisa en su rostro despidió a sus estudiantes temporales de fuinjutsu .  
De todos los 50 chicos de la clase de Iruka solo se habían quedado unos 15.  
Los más destacado eran Uchiha Sasuke que miraba a Natsuki de vez en cuando , Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino que se quedaron por Sasuke , Aburame Shino ,Hyuuga Hinata y Shikamaru Nara ,el resto era hijos de aldeanos .  
Ella les había enseñado la importancia del fuinjutsu y los peligros del arte , las historia de su clan y el porqué había sido eliminados ,decir que los 6 no estaban impresionados era decir que Jiraiya no era un pervertido .

En la oficina del Hokage .

Ella no lo hace nada mal comentó Dragón viendo con interés la clase ya que el no practicaba fuinjutsu ya que nunca lo entendió pero si utilizaba los rollos básicos como el de almacenamiento ,el paralizacion, los de prisionero y los papeles bomba por lo tanto al menos intentar entender el arte no le valdría mal.

Asintiendo el Sandaime no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa orgullosa por el progreso de su autoproclamada nieta .

Es la mejor maestra de Fuinjutsu que Konoha producido ,si Jiraiya no está ,solo le falta solo un poco para alcanzarlo y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo alcance y supere ya que ella después de todo es una Uzumaki ,el Fuinjutsu corre por sus venas de eso no hay duda  
Afirmo el Hokage ,el orgullo todavia en su tono de voz .

Es talentosa de eso no hay duda pero todavía tiene una misión que terminar para poder reclutarla dijo Inu mirando las clases atentamente. 

Inu tiene razón afirmó Dragón pero eso no evita que podamos reclutarla después de esto ,sería un gran activo para Konoha si me lo permite Hokage sama dijo mirando como la joven Chunin seguía su explicación muy detalladamente sin perderse ni un punto y con una pasión exorbitante .

Definitivamente 

La chunin amaba el arte ,de eso no había duda alguna .

Con Natsuki

Cuando la clase termino y la puerta se cerró completamente dando la señal de que ahora estaba completamente sola.  
La sonrisa en su rostro cayó y su mirada se volvió sin emociones ,su acto cayó completamente, sin ninguna oposición de su parte .  
Sacudiendo su cabeza ,sacó su equipo de fuinjutsu para seguir  
sus estudios ,faltaba poco para terminar su noveno nivel , solo le faltaba realizar este sello.  
Sacando un pergamino de su bolsa ninja donde tenia sellado su set de fuinjutsu y agarrando un pincel se dispuso a practicar ,sus manos se movieron en un movimiento elegante pero rápido cuando escuchó la voz de alguien familiar que le hablaba en forma de reproche cada vez se sumergía demasiado en su fūinjutsu y no dejaba de trabajar sin descanso alguno.

Ara ara Suki chan no deberías estar practicando tanto, fūinjutsu no es un pasatiempo ,es trabajo deberías salir a divertirte más, eres solo una niña pequeña después de todo le dijo una voz dulcemente con algo de reproche en su tono de voz, pero no cualquier voz ,era la de Reiko.

Moviéndose a un costado y sacudiendo su mano en un gesto de apaciguamiento como había sido un hábito cuando estaba con ella dijo perezosamente sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. 

Mah ...Mah... Rei apenas termino este sello , vamos a comer algo a la tienda de dangos dijo con una sonrisa de ojos , cuando nadie le respondió ella se dio vuelta preocupada por su falta de respuesta.  
Cuando miro hacia el costado no había nadie ,solo el viento se movía al lado de ella,unas dos hojas en blanco salieron por la ventana.

Su rostro se constorciono, su mirada se hundió, y una profunda tristeza se instaló en sus ojos ,las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos pero ella se negó a derramar una sola lágrima. 

Ellos se habían ido ,ella estaba sola de nuevo .  
Los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron como kunai oxidados enterrados en su cuerpo .  
Su respiración se agitó visiblemente , el sudor cayó por su rostro y su rostro se contrajo en agonía. 

Un ataque de pánico. 

Su mano se dirigió a su pecho intentando frenar el errático latir de su corazón, lágrimas se querían escapar de sus ojos pero ella era demasiado terca para su propio bien y negaba a dejar salir el dolor que reprimió por tantos años .

Ella no lloraría, no lo haría 

Ella tenía un reputación que mantener por el bien de Kami.  
La deteccion de una firma de chakra conocido para ella la hizo darse cuenta de su entorno.  
Era el de nuevo.  
No podía dejar que la encontrase en este estado ,nadie excepto ellos podían verla en su momento de fragilidad ,nadie excepto esos dos a quien ella confiaría ciegamente su vida sin objeción alguna 

Solo ellos .

Solo ellos y nadie más. 

Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo se contraía esporádicamente .  
Su respiración todavía estaba acelerada y estaba sudando, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaria.  
Agarro un kunai de su bolso y lo tomo entre sus manos temblorosamente y se cortó un poco la muñeca.  
Ella siseó humildemente ante el ardor que le produjo la herida y cerró los ojos por reflejo .  
Sangre salió de su herida pero eso no bastó para calmar su pánico y tuvo que hacerlo unas veces más.  
Rápido pensó Natsuki ,el chakra se estaba acercando a su ubicación.  
Cuando se calmó miró el suelo salpicado de su sangre .  
Patética se dijo así misma en su mente.  
Sacudiendo su cabeza , se vendo la herida rápidamente con gran habilidad mostrando así que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía ,cuando terminó de vendarse ,limpio el suelo manchado en sangre con un paño que sacó del mismo botiquín donde había sacado con anterioridad las vendas .

Cuando terminó se sentó en el escritorio y puso su mascara de nuevo , su sonrisa estaba de vuelta y agarró su pincel para seguir haciendo su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado en absoluto .

Justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre ,su pelo era de color verde oscuro y sus ojos de color ámbar. 

Hola Natsu chan ¿Que te parece si vamos a comer juntos hoy en la noche dijo coqueto el hombre que la inspeccionó de arriba para abajo como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne  
Esta más hermosa que nunca cariño le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y lujuriosa  
Pero luego frunció el ceño.  
Lastima que nunca te quites esa fea máscara de tu hermoso rostro deberías quitártela para mostrársela a tu futuro esposo ¿ no crees ?  
Dijo confiado y con altanería en su tono de voz con una mano levantada que se dirigía peligrosamente al rostro de la pelirroja ,tratando de quitarle la máscara de su rostro. 

Natsuki frunció el ceño levemente  
Como se atrevia el ,a decirle eso a ella.  
Se había puesto la mascara cuando cumplió los dos años y nunca más se la había quitado.  
Habia pasado a ser parte de ella y en su niñez la hacia casi invisible a las miradas de odio que le lanzaban los aldeanos que con el tiempo llegó a apreciarla más a medida que crecía y además ¿ Quien se creía el para decir que sería su esposa y con decirle cariño?  
Que confiado de su parte  
Eso nunca pasaría ,nunca ni en su sueños más salvajes se casaría con alguien como el y le dejaría ver su rostro de buena gana .  
Solo unas pocas personas habían visto su rostro y podía contarlas con solo su mano izquierda ,pero esas personas ya estaban muertas, su sensei y sus dos compañeros de equipo .  
Abofeteando su mano antes de que pudiese llegar a su mascara habló cortésmente .

Buenas tardes a ti también Akui San ,le recomiendo que no haga ese tipo de comentarios en mi presencia ,no aprecio su coqueteo descarado le dijo con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro 

Vamos cariño llamame Akui nada mas sin el San dijo ya un poco enojado Akui por la negación de su trillenovesima vez en unos dos días de su invitación a salir .

Natsuki frunció el ceño y suspiró mentalmente , es que este tipo nunca aprende .

Como dije anteriormente ,no y deja de decirme de esa manera ,no aprecio ni coqueteos descarados ,ni tus apodos hacia mí persona dijo Natsuki filtrando una intención asesina para hacer su punto ,ya se estaba cansando de su insistencia .

Akui tembló ante su intención asesina y decidió cambiar de tema para no enfadar la más. 

Veo que te estás recuperando dijo Akui

Natsuki levantó una ceja cuestionando al hombre bipolar al parecer , su mano no paraba de trabajar en el último sello

Ya casi se dijo mentalmente Natsuki. 

Akui se dio cuenta de su duda y continuó su discurso 

Que ya era hora de que dejes de pensar en esos dos frscasados de compañeros tuyos dijo más directamente el idiota .

Natsuki frunció el ceño ante lo que había escuchado ,como se atrevía a nombrar a su compañeros de esa manera .

Te había dicho desde un principio que no te juntases con esos dos y que yo era una mejor opción para tu grupo de amistades, esos dos te iban a detener ,era unos inútiles que solo frenaban tu crecimiento y que lo único para lo que sirvieron fue para morir e incluso después de muertos son solo unos estorbos para tu crecimiento 

La ira de Natsuki se estaba haciendo más visible cada vez .  
Sus dientes rechinaron ,sus ojos se estrecharon , su mano estaba temblando , el agarre de su pincel se volvió más fuerte y se apuntó de romper por su agarre mortal sobre el, pero el idiota no se dio cuenta de eso y siguió con su perorata .

Y después de eso te estancaste en sus recuerdos .  
Eres un prodigio compórtate como........y no pudo terminar su oración, ya que un kunai para cerca de su rostro .

El puño de Natsuki se apretó fuertemente rompiendo por fin su pincel y un gruñido se escapó de su garganta, sus dientes se apretaron de irritación, sus ojos violetas brillaban y ardian de una fría furia .  
El rostro de Akui se puso pálido, sus rodillas temblaban como gelatina por el miedo y su cuerpo cayó de rodillas al suelo ,temblando visiblemente ante la vista ante el 

Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban entrecerrados , su mirada se volvió fría y dura ,como si pudiese ver hasta los secretos más oscuros de su corazón.  
Su chakra se estaba haciendo visible ,se estaba descontrolando y giraba violentamente alrededor de su usuario reflejando su estado de ánimo actual ,las paredes se sacudieron y el piso tembló por la potentes oleadas violentas de chakra liberadas inconscientemente. 

¡Cierra la maldita boca imbecil ,¿ tu que sabes de ellos ?!  
Solo eres un maldito cobarde que a la primera oportunidad que tienes sales corriendo, ellos al menos no lo eran y eran mejores personas y shinobis que tu 

Así que dejar de hablar cosas que no sabes ,la próxima vez que oiga hablarte mal de ellos no te tendré piedad alguna ,ni siquiera el Hokage me detendrá de darte tu merecido y déjame de llamar por esa maldita palabra .

Yo no soy prodigio .

Esa palabra es una completa basura

La odio dijo con disgusto en su palabra al pronunciar las palabras "prodigio"

Dandose la vuelta se alejó de él caminando afuera de la habitación con la mirada todavía baja , había tenido suficiente por el día de hoy , ella se habia roto por completo el día de hoy , solo quería estar sola , solo eso nada más.  
Era tan malo pedir eso .  
Un poco de espacio es tan malo de pedir .

Chakra es una de la puertas a tu Alma  
Y eso es lo que reflejaba ahora  
Su fria furia  
con sunshin de fuego y rayos violento se fue a un campo de entrenamiento, dejando unas grietas y quemaduras en el suelo de madera dejando atrás a un asustado Akui que hasta mojo sus pantalones por la cantidad de intención asesino .

Sin importar seras mía pensó de manera masoquista el tipo ,aveces existen personas que no aprenden .

En el campo de entrenamiento 33

Cuando ella llegó al campo de entrenamiento descargó su furia contra un árbol

Un golpe sólido pero fuerte fue enviado al pobre árbol que no tuvo oportunidad y se rompio como si fuese nada

Imágenes de su tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo y sensei brillaron en su mente .  
Natsuki apretó los puños , fue tanta la presión que sin querer había clavado su uñas en sus guantes ,que no pudieron evitar que sus uñas se clavasen en su carne,extrayendo en el proceso un poco de sangre , sus dientes se apretaron y su frustración no paraba y seguía presente .

Rápidamente convocó miles de clones de sombras , ellos sabia lo que tenían que hacer a continuación ,después de todo ellos eran ella.  
Su mirada se afilo y sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sin vida  
Se había convertido en una completa asesina .  
Se había convertido en lo que los ancianos querian desde el principio  
Un arma mortal sin sentimiento alguno.  
Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y ella se perdió en su propia oscuridad que la inundaba en oleadas.

Convoco rápidamente sus espadas de los sellos de sus muñecas y se puso en su postura de combate de espadas y avanzó hacia adelante .  
En un baile hermoso pero mortal ,corto , clavo y decapito a sus clones sin piedad alguna , pronto los miles se transformaron en unos cuantos y fueron desapareciendo del campo de entrenamiento .  
Cuando los clones restantes que eran unos cientos decidieron actuar en contramedida para poder ganarle.

Que ellas fueran un replica de la original y que estaban entrenando ,no significa que a ellos les gustase perder , al contrario al igual que el original , ellas eran una réplica de su original y tenían su personalidad

Odiaban perder .

Rápidamente la trataron de acorralar pero esta saltó en el aire esquivando sus ataques y pronto cayó en el centro. 

Te tengo pensaron al unísono los clones .

Unos momentos antes 

Natsuki seguia cortando ,apuñalando y decapitando los clones sin dudar ,era su trabajo después de todo , era una shinobi .

Cuando los clones trataron de saltar encima de ella ,ella se apartó de su camino y saltó hacia atrás demostrando a si su flexibilidad y fuerza muscular , ella definitivamente no era delicada aunque lo parecería. 

Las apariencias engañan. 

En medio del aire ella se dio cuenta que los clones la empezaron a rodear .

¿Como saldría de esto?  
Mmmmm...........  
Ya se  
es hora de probar mi nuevo jutsu penso ella .

Poniendo sus espadas en sus vainas atrás de la espalda ,empezó a trazar sellos de mano rápidamente. 

Con un sello de tora reunió chakra con elemento raiton en sus manos .  
El sonido de los rayos se podían escuchar y ella gruñó su jutsu al tocar el suelo con sus palmas .

Raiton : " Cazadores electromagnéticos "

Nueve lobos hechos de rayos se formaron y dispararon hacia su objetivo .

Estos al chocar con su objetivo a su ves liberaron otro y así sucesivamente hasta que se terminó la electricidad con la que estaban hechos.

Pronto los cientos de clones había sido reducidos a casi nada , salvandose dos nada más, que fueron más inteligentes que el resto y retrocedieron haciendo una pared de barro.  
"Doton: Doryūheki" ( Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra )  
escapándose así de los rayos destinados hacia ellos .

Cuando el jutsu había terminado salieron de sus escondites para atacarla pero luego notaron aquella mirada y,se preocuparon por su jefa e hicieron algo para disipar esa mirada muerta en su rostro.  
Sabían que era algo arriesgado pero tenían que hacerlo .  
Una bola de humo apareció cubriendo a los dos últimos clones .

Natsuki se detuvo para ver qué se traían entre manos sus clones .  
Dos sombras de personas que ella no había visto en mucho tiempo y que solo veia en sus sueños emergieron .  
Una de la figuras tenía el pelo y los ojos negros llevaba unos pantalones negros con vendas Blancas en los tobillos sandalias negras ,una remera de manga larga y sobre eso su chaleco de chunin , su hita iate estaba puesto sobre su frente de forma orgullosa.  
La segunda tenía el pelo hasta los hombros de color castaño claro y ojos verdes vestía una remera manga larga negra con unos shorts blancos que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla ,tenia botas ninjas con una abertura para los dedos que le llegaba hasta abajo de las rodillas y vendas en la pierna derecha con la bolsa de shuriken y su ita iate en su cintura.  
Natsuki jadeó tratando de controlar su creciente pánico ,el sudor caía profusamente ,su cara estaba pálida al ver los fantasmas de sus camaradas , sus amigos pero sobre todo ,las personas que fueron como sus hermanos para ella.

Rei.....Reiko, Aki .....yo tartamudeo Natsumi en shock , ella temblaba y sudaba mucho ,pero no pudo continuar hablando cuando los dos se acercaron rápidamente a ella y la golpearon directamente en el estómago, haciéndola escupir sangre y tirandola al piso .

Eres una cobarde y lo sabes hablo el clon que estaba transformada en Reiko  
Mira que no poder enfrentar a mi hermano menor después de tanto tiempo hablo triste Reiko

Natsuki se levantó de suelo dolorida y agarro su estómago magullado .

Y-Yo.....yo.. pero no pudo continuar , una dura patada la mandó a volar cortesía del segundo clon transformado en Aki.

Reiko tiene razón, donde quedó aquella chica que conocimos antes .  
¿qué pasó con tu fuerte determinación?  
Eres una vergüenza para nosotros , no te enseñamos esto Sunshine hablo en tono decepcionado Aki 

Eres más que esto y lo sabes. 

Natsuki agachó la cabeza en vergüenza y aunque vio el ataque que venía hacia ella , no lo detuvo y tampoco lo esquivó, se lo merecía y rápidamente la golpeó en la mandíbula mandandola a volar hacia arriba.

La sangre brotaba de su boca y manchaba parte de su mascara, más esta se mantuvo en su lugar .

Es que acaso te olvidaste de la promesa que hicimos los tres aquel día hablo Reiko con un tono dolido .

Flash back

Después de que su nuevo sensei se retirara del lugar , los tres se quedaron hablando un rato más en el campo de entrenamiento .

De ahora en adelante somos el equipo 7 , seremos los mejores de todos los equipos en Konoha .

Si levantaron las manos los tres con entusiasmo. 

Nos volveremos fuertes y protegeremos Konoha con nuestras vidas , sin importar que , sin importar lo que pase , es una promesa de toda la vida.

Hai y chocaron los puños los tres con una sonrisa en sus rostros sellando asi una promesa de toda una vida y más , pero sobre todo su lema para después.  
Eran mas que un equipo ,eran una familia.

Fin del flash back.

Natsuki abrió los ojos grandemente al recordar aquello, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando una patada de hacha la mandó al suelo .

Un grito de dolor se escapó de su boca cuando impactó contra el suelo.

Recuerda Natsuki , no fue tu culpa lo que pasó dijo Aki mirandola.

Eras sola una niña , no podías hacer mucho , éramos solo 3 y ellos muchos, no podíamos hacer mucho , éramos solo unos niños en ese momento.  
Así que no te culpes por ello, no te quedes pensando en lo que podías haber hecho y te aferres así al pasado.  
Avanza y sigue adelante , conviértete en una estupenda ninja , eso es ......lo que siempre quisimos para ti y tu lo sabes , te lo dijimos un montón de veces 

Flash back 

Seras una gran ninja de eso no lo dudes dijo un sonriente Aki

El tiene razón apoyo Reiko  
Haciendo sonrojar a Natsumi

Ah Sunshine se sonrojó, Kawaii  
Dijeron los dos juntos al unísono. 

Bakas dijo avergonzada Natsumi cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un costado.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Recuerda que siempre te queremos Sunshine ......no llores , siempre te querremos mucho , se fuerte y cumple tus sueños y sobre todo no te olvides que siempre estaremos ahí para ti , sin importar que , sin importar lo que elijas y el camino que tomes ,te amaremos siempre y con eso dicho ambos cerraron los ojos por lo que sería la última vez en sus vidas .

Fin del flash back

Siempre estaremos ahí para ti sin importar que ,ahi  
Los dos apuntaron su corazón 

Levántate y haznos orgullosos Sunshine , los dos dijeron sonriendo

Natsumi estaba tirada en el piso apenas consciente y se arrastró como pudo hasta donde estaban los dos y se levantó como pudo y alzó una mano para poder alcanzarlos.

Yo.....yo ..yo ......lo .....siento ......lo siento tanto yo.....también los amo .......los amo tanto......que me duele ........ gracias ........ gracias por todo por darme lo nunca tuve pero sobre todo por darme lo que siempre desee una familia dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro ,las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos violetas y cayó hacia adelante pero algo la detuvo en su caída.

Sus dos amigos la miraban con tristeza en su rostro y se destransformaron volviendo a su estado natural.

Ya era hora jefa dijo el clon que se transformó en Reiko.

No podías negarlo más , era hora de que vieras la realidad sin importar que tan dura fuera esta ,tenías que abrir los ojos , sobre todo por el.

Espero que puedas seguir adelante así como lo hubiesen querido ellos, lo siento por lastimarte así, pero ........era necesario que abrieras los ojos, y quien mas que tu misma termino de hablar el clon que se transformó en Aki.

Natsuki solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y asentir a lo dicho por los clones ,después de todo ellos eran ella.

Agarrando a la Natsuki original empezaron a tratar su heridas de manera rápida y eficaz ,en unos segundos Natsuki estaba sin ningún moretón en su cuerpo,lastima que no pueda decirse eso de su chakra que había bajado algo ,cuando terminaron desaparecieron en una nube de humo pero el alivio fue demasiado pronto ya que una sombras se movilizaron en medio del claro. 

Uzumaki San, Danzou sama solicita su presencia de inmediato dijo una voz monótona desde arriba de unos árboles cercanos a ella con una mascara de Tori. 

Dile a tu jefe que no interesa lo que sea que tenga que proponerme gruño molesta la pelirroja. 

Es una lástima pero Danzou sama no ordenó que te lleváramos a él aún por la fuerza dijo otra voz atrás del otro con mascara de jabali .

Dije que no ,yo no soy alguien al que esa momia pueda mandar ,desde que puse esta banda de Konoha solo sirvo al Hokage y a nadie más, no soy inu al que puede intentar domar ,soy una Kunoichi al mando del Hokage .  
Gruño con resolución en la voz Natsuki ,levantando sus espadas en posición de guardia. 

Es una lástima que tengamos que utilizar la fuerza pero aún así vendrás con nosotros quieras o no hablo jabali sacando desde la sombras un bulto y de él una persona que al parecer estaba inconsciente. 

Rin jadeo Natsuki al ver al hermano menor de su compañera de equipo .

Todo esto fue visto por los que estaban en la oficina .

El Sandaime solo pudo gruñir molesto 

Danzo pensó enojado el Hokage ,que tan bajo vas a caer para sigar logrando lo que quieres .

Los demás anbu se quedaron viendo lo que iba a pasar, aunque también estaban molestos ,pero por ahora verían lo que Natsuki era capaz de hacer .  
Inu apretó los puños pero se detuvo de hacer algo .

Con Natsuki 

Te lo había dicho antes ,haremos lo que sea necesario ,incluso matar a este niño que morirá por tu culpa hablo monótono Tori agarrando al niño del pelo sacándole un grito de dolor al pequeño de 7 años que tenia unos cuantos raspones y moretones en su cuerpo algunos visibles .  
El niño llevaba la ropa que le había regalado Natsuki para su cumpleaños que constaba de unos cortos de color blanco y una remera de color verde oscuro con el símbolo de su clan en ella junto a unas botas shinobi con abertura en los dedos junto a unos guantes sim dedos de color negro .

Suéltalo haré lo que quiera pero no lo lastimes suplicó Natsuki temblando ligeramente por lo que estos tipos eran capaz de hacer. 

Entonces deja caer TODAS tus armas al suelo volvio hablar Tori remarcando todas con mayor énfasis en la palabra ..

Natsuki lo hizo a regañadientes dejando caer todas primeramente sus espadas al suelo y bolsa de kunai en su cintura , luego tiro sus muñequeras al suelo donde tenían sus demás armas .

Listo ,ya esta suelta Rin como habíamos acordado e iré con ustedes a ver a Danzou .

Bien pero para hacer un punto aquí mataremos al mocoso ,no lo tomes como personal solo son ordenes dijo Tori soltando al niño que se había despertando en el último momento y empezó a gritar de miedo al momento de darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo. 

Los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron en shock y horror .

No ,el no podía morir ,no cuando ella estaba presente, no cuando ella le había prometido a su compañera que lo cuidaría pero definitivamente no en su guardia .

Corriendo rápido intento alcanzarlo. 

Si solo fuera más rápido pensó desesperada por el pequeño que caía delante de sus ojos .  
Inconscientemente canalizó chakra de rayos por todo su cuerpo deslizándose por el suelo más rápido. 

Sin querer había empezado su jutsu personal que la haría famosa debido a este junto a una cadenas que envolvieron al pequeño .

Saltando en el aire tomo al niño que caía al suelo de cabeza y aterrizó en el suelo lastimadose en el proceso de proteger al niño de la caída.  
Sangre goteaba de su frente .

Estas bien le pregunto a Rintarou .

Hai dijo el niño algo nervioso .

Desahiciendo las cadenas ,hizo un clon de sombras y le dio al niño en los brazos .  
Asintiendo el clon se lo llevó no muy lejos de ahí para poder protegerlo de lo que iba a venir .

Ustedes gruño ya furiosa la pelirroja ,el chakra empezó a girar aún más violento que al principio .  
Esto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso .  
Pronto el chakra empezó a transformarse en unos poderosos rayos que iban tomando una forma de un animal .

Un lobo 

Este gruñía furioso al igual que Natsuki.  
La mirada de Natsuki se oscureció y su flequillo cubrió su ojo derecho haciéndola ver más aterradora de lo que ya era .

Los mataré gruño gritando la última parte ,el lobo arriba suyo aulló de manera siniestra de igual manera que Natsuki ,asustando a los espectadores e incluso al Hokage que no pudo evitar temblar.

Que poder pensó ensombrecido el Hokage sin duda alguna llegaras a lo alto Natsuki.

Con Natsuki .

Esta se lanzó hacia los dos anbu en Rayo rojo golpeado los a los dos en el proceso .  
Parte de su mascara que cubría su mejilla izquierda fue chamuscada en el proceso y mostró su mejilla izquierda donde tenía un lunar en forma de estrella en el pómulo .

Este empezó a brillar de un color rojizo y de esta salieron dos espadas de un color rojo sangre .  
En esta tenia escrito 

Familia ,Lealtad y Honor escrito en dorado en la primera espada .  
La segunda decía, ese un nuestro lema ,tu legado ,Benihime .

Los anbu se levantaron como pudieron y arremetieron contra ella con un tanto pero Natsuki los esquivaba con gran maestría. 

Es una lástima pero tendrán que desaparecer dijo para luego convocar su cadenas y restringir a los dos anbu a unos árboles para luego comenzar unos sellos de manos de forma rápido que parecían solo un borrón por la velocidad con las que fueron realizados terminando en la foca de buey .

Sean orgullosos de presenciar un jutsu que no hace poco a cabo de terminar dijo Natsuki con dos esferas de rayos en su manos las cuales una lanzó al aire y la otra hacia el árbol donde fueron atados los anbu.

Al parecer no funciones tu ......pero no termino de hablar puesto a que el cielo en esa zona se oscureció y los truenos se escuchaban en los cielos mientras retumbaban con furia. 

Inu miraba atento este nuevo jutsu de estilo de rayos interesado .  
Mientras que los demás se limitaban a ver el jutsu que iba a realizar la Uzumaki .

De vuelta con Natsuki .

Chasqueando sus dedos dijo.

Raiton : " Castigo divino " 

Un Rayo se precipitó con furia hacia el árbol donde estaban los anbu e impacto de forma brusca en el no dejándoles tiempo se gritar a los dos anbu que ya no eran más que solo cenizas en un profundos cráter .

En sunshin Natsuki desapareció y reapareció cerca de otro árbol

Muy buena vista ,¿ne? anbu San dijo con sonrisa en el rostro Natsuki .

El anbu jadeo asustado pero no pudo hacer para defenderse puesto a que cayo del árbol inconsciente, este tenia una mascara de Huron. 

UPS, mi error dijo de manera inocente Natsuki al ver caer al anbu que soltó un quejido cuando cayó de espaldas ,la armadura especial amortiguó su caída que aunque no fue de una altura alta si dolió. 

Caminando hacia el anbu lo puso en un rollo de prisioneros hechos por ella.  
El clon salió de las sombras con Rintarou en sus brazos .

¿ estás bien ? Pregunto preocupada Natsuki .

Hai dijo tímido el niño pero luego ......

Eres muy genial esos jutsu que hiciste y luego ......... pum y después ellos desaparecieron dijo con entusiasmo .

Rascándose la parte posterior de la nuca sudo un poco 

Tenia que ser su hermano pensó com nostalgia Natsuki al recordar a Rei .

¿Puedes enseñarme los? Por favor dijo poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro. 

Eso ya lo veremos dijo pasando su mano suavemente por su cabeza .

Por cierto Nee chan ,eras tu la de los regalos dijo serio el muchacho algo no muy normal en un niñl de 7 años .

¿ Nee chan ? Pensó en shock

Natsuki se congeló por un momento pero luego asintió .

Con que acerté, aunque fue más bien una deducción ,ese lobo que se formó sobre ti solo fue un indicio pero .........¿ Por qué?

Natsuki suspiró pero habló 

Yo conocía a tu hermana ,ella era mi compañera de equipo ,ella fue como la hermana mayor que siempre quise y cuando murió quedé devastada .

Dijo agachando su cabeza .

Lo siento si no te me acerque a ti directamente después de su muerte.

Sacudiendo su cabeza respondio 

Hiciste lo que pudiste y no te culpo ,además que siempre me enviabas cosas y te agradezco por eso Nee chan.

Suspirando de alivio ella le pasó la mano por el pelo 

Tienes su misma personalidad y mente aguda dijo al escucharlo hablar ,seras un gran shinobi cuando seas grande al igual que ella , no lo dudes dijo Natsuki haciendo sonreír a Rintarou .

Gracias respondio avergonzado .

Poniéndose algo nerviosa dijo algo que nunca pensó que saldría de su boca .

¿ Te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo ?

Fin del capítulo


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Aveces lo único que necesitas para cambiar es tener el valor para dar el primer paso ,sin importar la opinión de los demás "

Natsuki era una persona que sobresalía en todo lo que hacía, era inteligente ,sabia fuinjutsu y kenjutsu ,su ninjutsu era impecable, su control de chakra no era el mejor pero era muy bueno para su edad y su taijutsu no se quedaba atrás. 

Era una prodigio en todos los sentidos .

Pero Kami sabe que ella odiaba esa palabra con pasión ,ya que con aquella palabra desacreditan todo el esfuerzo que ella había puesto ,trabajo duro para convertirse en lo que es hoy.

Ella era conocida por su personalidad calmada,seria , amable y algo distante de los demás ,no dejaba que los demas supieran mucho de ella pero si dejaba que se acercaran a hablarle y solo eso nada más ,nadie nunca la habían conocido íntimamente ,como amigos .

Pero ahora ella .......

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ,no sabia que hacer ,el niño que tenia delante suyo no respondía lo que le había propuesto y estaba muy nerviosa con la situación. 

En su mente lo único que pensaba era en levantarse y correr lejos de allí, lejos del niño ,pero no pudo hacerlo.

Rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo oculto ,le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.  
Cerrando sus ojos 

Esta todo bien si no quieres ,te iré a vi....

Pero fue interrumpida cuando Rintarou dio un salto y la tiró al piso.

Si , si quiero Nee chan dijo Rintarou con enorme sonrisa en su rostro que amenazaba con dividirlo en dos .

Es como tu Rei pensó nostálgica Natsuki ,al recordar a su hermana / mejor amiga y compañera de equipo cuyas sonrisas eran igual de grandes cuando estaba emocionada por alguna razón. 

Suspirando de alivio se levantó del suelo con rapidez y algo de vergüenza de haber sido atrapada con la guardia baja, el niño era demasiado impredecible ,incluso para ella .  
Ella no esperaba que el le saltara encima pero pensándolo otra vez , Rei no era diferente,pero la voz de Rintarou lo sacó de sus pensamientos .

Pero Nee chan no eres demasiado menor para llevarme contigo pregunto el curioso y temeroso niño por su respuesta justo cuando tenia a alguien ,no podía estar a su lado por causas legales ( por qué recuerden que Natsuki solo tiene 10 años y para adoptar un niño tienes que ser mayor ).

Los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron levemente y maldijo en su mente .

Como me olvidé de algo así pensó reprendiendose en su mente ,Rintarou solo miro con la mirada gacha ,sus ojos brillaron con tristeza y anhelo ,su sonrisa pronto se hizo a añicos .  
Natsuki lo vio a los ojos y no pudo evitar compararse con el .

La imagen de una pelirroja con la misma mirada cuando veía a las madres y padres venir al parque a retirar a sus hijos y ella no tenia a nadie que le viniera a llevar ni mucho menos retirar, nadie la quería, ella estaba sola hasta que conoció a sus compañeros de equipo, sus personas preciosas .

Sin que Natsuki lo pensara inconscientemente agarró a Rintarou del brazo y lo tiró hacia ella en un abrazo feroz.

No me importa ,nunca más estará solo ,te lo prometo porque mi nombre es Uzumaki Natsuki ,heredera del clan Uzumaki y princesa de Uzushiogakure no Sato ,la tierra de los remolinos 'y la jinchuriki que contiene al mas fuerte de todos los bijuu ,el Kyuubi no kitsune' ( lo ultimo lo pensó)  
tú te vendrás a vivir conmigo y punto , soy un chunin y ante a la ley shinobi soy un adulto, por lo demás no hay problemas yo me haré cargo de los papeles ,lo más importante es que estés de acuerdo ¿ está bien ?

Los ojos de Rintarou se llenaron de lágrimas ,haciendo que la mente de Natsuki se bloqueara .

¿Que hacer? .........¿que hacer ?

Mah..mah no hace falta que llores pequeño dijo algo torpemente y vacilante ,no sabia como tratar con un niño que lloraba ya que ella había crecido sola y con el peso del odio de una Aldea completa hasta que los conocio , ella nunca fue normal , no sabia muy bien como tratar con un niño ,solo lo básico ( por las misiones de rango D y eso que los niños era literalmente bebes)

Rintarou viendo el nerviosismo de Natsuki ,negó con la cabeza .

No pasa Nee chan es solo que estoy feliz , nunca nadie se preocupó por mí bienestar en el orfanato y.....

Natsuki agacho la cabeza sintiéndose mal y enojada de si misma , ella tenia haber estado a su lado los anteriores tres años, pero ella .......no lo hizo ,solo se aparto ,ahogándose en sus penas y errores dejando solo a Rin con sus problemas pensó ella apretando más su agarre sobre el niño pero luego se separó de él al notar que este no respondía.

¿ Que pasa Rin kun?

Rintarou miró hacia los costados avergonzado de lo que iba a decir. 

Es solo que ......

¿Mmm.....?

¿Puedo ver tu rostro? ,soltó la bomba de golpe y cerró los ojos porque pensé que ella se enojaría con él.

La mente de Natsuki se aceleró y entró en corto circuito ,un recuerdo vino a su mente .

Flash back.

Natsuki no se porque razón ocultas tu rostro ,y ......... comenzó a decir Reiko.  
No te obligaré a decirme pero puedes confiar en nosotros somos tu familia después de todo ,algún día quizás puedas decirnos pero por el momento muéstralo ,nosotros nunca te traicionaremos y eso es una promesa terminaron de decir al unísono Rei y Aki mirando a directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja de manera seria y honesta .......

Fin del flashback

Esta bien ,está bien si no quieres...... dijo con la voz nerviosa Rintarou.

Natsuki negó con la cabeza 

Esta bien dijo algo nerviosa ,ya que desde hace mucho no se miraba en el espejo y no sabía como era su rostro ( ya que cada vez que utilizaba el espejo cuando estaba sola ,activaba un pequeño genjutsu en su rostro para ocultarlo y como ella sabia el jutsu era suyo no lo deshacía )  
Inclinadose a la altura de la cabeza de Rin, esta le dio la espalda a sus observadores (el Hokage y sus anbu ,el cual el primero intentó mover la imagen para ver el rostro de su 'nieta' pero su ansiedad lo hizo torpe y llegó tarde ) y agarró el borde de su máscara algo dudosa y lentamente se quitó la máscara dejando ver más que solo el pomulo derecho donde estaba su lunar en forma de estrella.  
Su rostro era fino y delgado ,abajo de su ojo izquierdo tenía un lunar ,su nariz era pequeña y sus labios delgados y rosados .

Eres hermosa Nee chan , ¿ Porque ocultas tú rostro ? dijo Rintarou asombrado y con una sinceridad brutal que solo vendría de un niño pequeño e inocente que no había conocido la maldad en el mundo todavía.   
Natsuki se quedó hecha de piedra viendo, el reflejo de Rei preguntando lo mismo junto a Aki la dejaron en shock ,para luego reaccionar rápidamente y colocar una nueva mascara en su rostro ,la otra estaba rota .  
Un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y tosió torpemente en su mano buscando que no le notase el sonrojo que se veía por los bordes de su máscara.

Eres demasiado sincero para tu propio bien Rin kun ,lo que viste no se lo digas nadie o sino una maldición caerá sobre ti fu fu fu dijo la última parte con malicia en su voz.  
Pero por dentro solo rezaba para que no se lo diga a nadie .

Rintarou palideció visiblemente y murmuró 

Esta bien no lo haré, no quiero estar maldito dijo asustado y palido Rintarou .

Bien ,vamos al orfanato para traer tus cosas a mi departamento dijo ahora en su tono alegre Natsuki. 

Si grito con entusiasmo Rintarou agarrando la mano del pequeño .

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Natsuki y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se río verdaderamente ,no por cortesía sino por que de verdad estaba feliz .  
Agarrando la mano de Rintarou se dirigió a donde había tirado su armas y las recogió del piso y las sello y colocó en sus respectivos lugares ,nada ni nadie podía arruinar su felicidad o eso creía hasta que detecto una firma de chakra conocida para ella.

Otra vez pensó frustrada Natsuki.

Pensé que le había asustado lo suficiente hace un rato en la academia ,pero al parecer sin importar lo que haga ,el vuelve ,será que el es masoquista pensó frustrada Natsuki .

Rin Kun 

Si Nee chan preguntó curioso Rintarou .

Voy a hacer el henge ,pase lo que pase no me llames por mi nombre ,inventa alguno que se te pase por la cabeza y que sea masculino dijo seria mirando al castaño y este asintio algo confuso .

Hai Nee chan .

Una señal de mano más tarde y al lado de Rintarou estaba un pequeño lobo de pelaje rojizo y parte de las patas cola y orejas de color blanco con la puntas de las últimas dos de un color negro .

Natsuki no perdió el tiempo y se subió al hombro de Rintarou acomodándose en este,pronto el sonido de algunos arbustos vino del lado derecho del bosque .

Una sombra se hizo presente y Rintarou se preparó para lo que iba a venir hasta que salió.   
( no quiero tener que describirlo de nuevo es Akui )  
Acercándose a Rintarou para mirarlo mejor ,ya que el niño se le hacia familiar .

Oye tú mocoso ,no has visto a mi novia pensé que la había visto por aquí dijo Akui ya que había logrado ver su cabellera roja desde la distancia pero cuando se acercó ya no estaba .

No me llames mocoso dijo algo molesto Rintarou y ¿quien es tu novia ? pregunto dudoso el pequeño Rintarou y el lobo bufo molesto por la insistencia de Akui ,cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno que la estuviera viendo ,excepto para Akui .

Si es una pelirroja de unos hermosos color amatista dijo mirando de reojo al lobo que tenia el pelaje rojizo y los ojos cerrados .

Ella no es tu novia mentiroso dijo molesto Rintarou ya que sintió la molestia que venía de Natsuki .

Akui se enfadó y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe por tal atrevimiento ,Natsuki era suya y de nadie más. 

Tu mocoso ya verás lo que te pasa por hablarme así gruño Akui mientras levantaba un brazo para intentar golpearlo en el estómago. 

Rintarou cerró los ojos por el miedo hasta que escuchó un gruñido feroz y un peso menos en su hombre ,un grito lo hizo abrir los ojos .

Hisoka grito Rin al ver a Natsuki en forma de lobo abalanzarse de nuevo furiosa al desprevenido Akui que solo pudo poner sus brazos en forma de cruz cuando el lobo lo arañó sin piedad .

¿ Quien te crees que eres para lastimar a Rin kun ?  
Gruño el ahora llamado Hisoka .

Tu maldito lobo de ....

Cállate humano estupido ,que no ves que un niño menor está aquí guarda tu opinión para ti mismo gruño aún más enojado Hisoka .

Hisoka ,cálmate, estoy bien .

Hisoka se giró para ver a Rintarou .

Esto no está bien Rin kun ,atacar a un compañero de la hoja no esta bien ,el merece ser castigado Rin kun ,no tienes que ser amable con alguien que intento lastimarte .  
Hablo ahora más calmado el lobo pero le envió una mirada feroz a Akui que solo se retorció por tal amenaza. 

Pero Hisoka dijo Rintarou mirándolo a los ojos que estaban cristalizados .

Hisoka suspiró y respiro hondo   
nos vamos Rin kun y tu dijo mirando a Akui con furia sin contener .

No te le acerques nunca mas ,¿ te quedo claro ?.

Hai dijo tartamudeando Akui ya que aquel lobo y Natsuki desprendían el mismo tipo de aura amenazadora ,lastima que el no sepa que son uno mismo .

Vamos ,Rin Kun 

Hai ,Hisoka dijo para seguir al lobo rumbo al orfanato para retirar sus cosas y mudarse a su nueva casa .

Natsuki se tranformo en su versión masculina en el medio del camino haciendo que las preadolescentes que lo veían caminando se la comían con la mirada haciendo que Natsuki suspirar si no es su forma Real es esta forma ,haciendo que tuviera que volver a ser un lobo .  
Cuando llegaron al orfanato Rintarou se metió dentro y sacó una mochila por un costado y salio con el lobo .

Ninguna de las matronas se dio cuenta de esto ,haciendo que fuera más fácil la ' mudanza ' 

Después de llegar a la casa de Natsuki esta deshizo el henge y le mostró su cuarto ,no hace falta decir que Rintarou no pudo evitar rebotar por todo esta .

El día terminó y ambos se fueron a acostar a sus cuartos ,pero cuando Natsuki estuvo apunto de cerrar los ojos ,un Rintarou entro en la habitación tímidamente. 

Puedo dormir contigo, nee chan .

Natsuki suspiró. 

Bien .

Rintarou saltó y se metió en la cama, a los pocos segundos ya estaba dormido .

Natsuki contempló esto para luego mirar el rollo de prisioneros .

Sin duda hoy fue un día largo y todavía tenia que hablar con el Hokage de los anbu raiz pero no podía dejar solo a Rintarou no cuando hoy lo habían utilizado como moneda de cambio .

Suspirando de nuevo por 35.ª vez en el día, Natsuki solo pudo desechar estos pensamientos y cerró los ojos, lo haría mañana pero ahora solo se dormiría. 

Mañana seria otro día. 

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
